1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rewinding systems for fishing reels. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a baitcast fishing reel wherein a pinion gear is rotatably supported such that, during casting, the pinion gear does not contact the spool or spool shaft, thereby reducing the friction acting on the spool during casting and, during rewind, the drive gear and the pinion gear are held in precise alignment.
2. Background
Baitcast fishing reels are well known in the art. A baitcasting reel will typically comprise a frame having a pair of opposing side plates; a foot extending from the frame for attaching the reel to a fishing rod; a line spool, rotatably positioned between the frame side plates, for retrieving and holding a fishing line; a spool shaft, on which the spool is secured, having ends extending through the frame side plates; a pinion gear (typically a helical gear) provided on the spool shaft; a manually rotatable crank handle; a gear train and crankshaft assembly mechanically linking the crank handle to the spool shaft pinion gear; a level-wind mechanism which transverses the spool during winding to ensure that the fishing line is properly wound along the length of the spool; a clutch mechanism for preventing reverse rotation of the crank handle; an exterior actuator (typically a thumb lever) for disengaging the pinion gear from the spool shaft to allow the spool to rotate during casting; and a spool drag or spool braking mechanism.
During casting, it is advantageous to reduce the frictional forces acting upon the spool in order to achieve the longest cast possible. In a typical baitcasting reel, the crank handle rotates a drive gear which, in turn drives a pinion gear which rotates the spool to rewind the fishing line. The pinion gear slides along the spool shaft such that, in a first position, the pinion gear nonrotatably engages the spool shaft, and in a second position, the spool shaft rotates in relation to the pinion gear for casting. In the second position, the spool shaft supports the pinion gear resulting in frictional contact between the spool shaft and the pinion gear. Although slight, this frictional force adversely affects casting performance.
When the fisherman begins turning the crank handle, the pinion gear is pushed into locking engagement with the spool shaft. The closeness of the fit between the spool shaft and the pinion gear determines the alignment between the drive gear and the pinion gear. Proper alignment is necessary for the reel to achieve a quality feel and for long gear life. Improper alignment results in roughness, noise, and undue wear during the rewind operation.
Thus it can be seen that conflicting needs exist for the interface between the spool shaft and the pinion gear. When casting, there should be minimal contact between the pinion gear and the spool shaft to improve casting distance. During rewind, close tolerances must be maintained for proper alignment between the pinion gear and the drive gear.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a baitcasting fishing reel wherein the pinion gear causes virtually no friction on the spool shaft during casting but is held in precise alignment with the drive gear during rewind.